Twins
by amalin06
Summary: Bella has a sister she never knew about.They carry a special bond and have unique powers.What's the real reason she can't stay away from La Push?Can she find love after Edward leaves? Will he still love her? What is so special about Bella and her sister?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, with the exception of Beth, Dean, and Cindy Wolfe.**

**The time line might be off in this. I had to do that so it would fit with my story. I tryed to keep actual events in there, but you gotta do what you gotta do.**

**What is Bella had a sister? What if there was something about their blood, that made it impossible for Bella to be with Edward. Will he still want her? Will she find love somewhere else? How special is the bond between sisters?**

_"Renee, I'm sorry, but I have found her. I met someone else. I'm sorry." Dean looked at me, I had tears running down my face. He found her, the person he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life, his soul-mate. We were standing on First Beach, next to what we called our place. The old tree, that was like a bench. _

_"Dean, I have to tell you something, that is why I wanted to meet you here. I'm pregnant. It's yours. Don't worry, you stay with her, I would never make you leave her, I know that you can't live without her." I sobbed and collapsed to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed circles on my back soothing me._

_"Renee, go to Charlie, he loves you. He will make a great father. If you want you can tell him that the baby is his." Dean told me, I shook my head no. _

_"It's twins." I whispered."We can barely afford one, let alone two." _

_"Honey, I will always love you, just because I'm with her, doesn't mean that I don't love you too. I will always love you, Let me raise one, let me help you." I nodded my head._

_"Renee Swan, I love you always. Let me know when they are born and I will come."_

_"Dean Wolfe, I will always love you too, but I can't stay here, after the girls are born, I'm moving to Phoenix, I can't see you with her, it will hurt to much. Charlie will understand."_

That day will haunt me for the rest of my life, now my 17 yr old daughter is going back to the place where I ran from. Oh, Isabella, if only you could know your sister, and real father. You have his eyes, your sister, how I miss your sister.

"Bella! Come on we're gonna be late, you have a plane to catch." I don't want her to go, but with our new neighbors, I have to get her out of here. Her blood, like mine, calls to _their_ kind. So she will go live with Charlie, and Dean will watch from afar. She is at the age where her life can change forever, and she just might need her real father. God, I hope this curse doesn't pass to her.

* * *

Prolog


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe he left, He doesn't want me anymore. Never exist my left foot. Wait, why am I so mad? It's like I can't control my anger. Well if he can break a promise, so can I.

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_"Anything" I vowed._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered._

_"I'll promise in return, that this will be the last time you'll have to see me, I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. It will be like I never existed."_

It will never be like that, he stole my heart, how is that like he never existed. Why am I so mad? My hands are trembling. Calm.. Calm... Deep breaths. Good. Now to my computer. What is reckless and stupid. I hear a roaring noise outside and glance out my window.

Perfect.

I grab my keys and write a note for Charlie, and I run out the door with my checkbook. I jumped in my truck and took off as fast as this old truck could go, which was only 50 mph. I laughed to myself.

I go to the dealership and get what I need and have them put it in my truck, now who can teach me, Jacob. So off to La Push.

The drive is really slow, I didn't know how much I go used to speed. I pull up in his driveway and there are 5 _really_huge boys on the porch. One of them catch my attention. Hey he is kinda hott. Hey wait, what am I thinking. No bad Bella. I jump out of my truck and Jacob runs to me, and engulfs me in a hug, I swear I hear a growl behind him and some snickering but I ignore it.

"Jake, can't.. breathe." I laugh returning his hug. "What happened to you, your huge?" I laughed at him. He gives me a once over and says, "Well your no munchkin anymore your self, what in a period of 10 months I think you grew 5 inches too. So you have no room to talk." He laughed at me and guided me to the porch. I said to him, "Well actually it was in the last month that I grew but you know what they say, some people have growth spurts till in their early 20's." I seen one of the boys, well more like the oldest, I recognized him, Sam Uley, he's the one who found me in the woods. He is staring at me frowning. There is another one staring too, the one that I think is hott then he says, "I have to go." and he took off running into the woods. I look at Jake for an explanation.

"Oh, he's always in a bad mood, don't worry about it, but why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you but why?" Jake asks me. So I smile and grab his hand and drag him to the back of my truck and say, "I need someone to teach me." at first he is confused but then he looks in the back of my truck and his jaw drops and his eye's widen, I giggle and say, "Jake it's just a bike, I know you are good with cars, so I figured that you or one of your friends would know about bikes, and could teach me to ride."

"Well, yeah I have a bike too, but not this nice, how much did this cost?" I laughed at him and said, "I used my college money, it's not like I'm going anywhere, so I figured why not. I need to get more spontaneous, and reckless. So I like speed." He frowns but says ok.

This is gonna be fun, I thought. I put the bike in the garage, it's not as heavy as I thought, and that Sam guy is still staring at me. It's starting to freak me out. I said good bye and headed home. Once there I made dinner and went to my room, where I broke down crying, I miss Edward, but then why am I thinking about that guy who ran off? I must be the worst person in the world. My heart just got broken and I'm fantasizing about a hot Indian guy who doesn't even like me. And then I heard a voice,

_Why do I feel so sad, I'm not sad.-The female voice said._

_Who is this, and why do I hear you in my head.-Bella_

_My name is Beth Wolfe, I usually live at the Mekah Reservation in Canada, but my dad just moved us down here a year ago, so now he sends me to Port Angeles High. We live in La Push but he doesn't like the school system so he sends me there.-Beth_

_Oh, it's funny your voice sounds just like mine, he he, I must be losing it, now I'm hearing voices.-Bella_

_Hey you have the same name as my imaginary friend did when I was little. I used to talk to her in my head too. -Beth_

_Oh my God. I remember that. It's you. Why now, Jake is gonna call me crazy.-Bella_

_Jacob Black? Do you know what his gang really are?-Beth_

_No. What?-Bella_

_Well do you believe in myths and legends?-Beth_

_Yeah I kinda have personal experience with mythological beings.-Bella_

_Well do you know the Quileute Legends?-Beth_

_Yeah about the cold ones and the wolf spirits?-Bella_

_Yeah well, that's what they are, werewolves. My father told me. He told me that I might be one too soon, cause I have grown so much this month. But females don't become wolves so I'm not worried. They don't even know I exist. I'm not allowed to go into the rez. My father was kicked out of it so they let him live on the edge of the rez with my step-mom and me.-Beth_

_Oh I'm sorry, well it explains, why he's so huge, and hot I mean temp wise, haha, well he is good looking, hey I might be able to send you a mental pic. _I brought up a pic of him in my memory _-Bella_

_Hey he's hot. We are gonna have to meet sometime, how bout I sneak out tonight and we can meet on First Beach. I want to meet you-Beth_

_K I'll meet you there at 11 O Clock-Bella_

I concentrated on not hearing anything and it got quiet in my head, How I wished Carlisle was here so I could tell him I could hear voices. Ha I laughed, I'm going crazy now. I layed on my bed and at 10 I got up and snuck out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I drove to First Beach, and I seen a bonfire. What the heck is going on. I could hear voices. I snuck up and hid behind a tree. I closed my eye's so I could concentrate on the voices. I could hear all the guys that were in the pack.

"So do you think Bella is one of us?" I think that was Jacob.

"I honestly don't know. It would explain it, but she don't have any Quillete blood in her so it doesn't make sense, plus she is a female. Only males carry the genes." I know that is Sam.

I felt a hand on my sholder and I jumped and yelped.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I think it was Paul who asked.

"I.. I'm supposed to be meeting someone here." I told him standing straight, He wasn't that much taller than me, maybe a foot, Ok well, He is alot taller than me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the bonfire. Everyone stopped talking and looked my way, I scowled and my face turned red.

Jake looked at me and then at Paul, "What is she doing here?" He sounded mad.

Paul still had a death grip on my arm, and said, "That's what I want to know, I found her hiding behind a tree watching us." He looked at me and said, "Well, Do you want to explain yourself?"

I ripped my arm from his grasp and everyone looked shocked that I could do that, it's not like he was that strong. So I glared at them and said, "Not really, but if you insist, then I am meeting someone here. So I am going to go over there and wait for them and I would appreciate if you left me alone." and with that I walked over to the tree bench that looked so familiar but I couldn't place it. I layed down on the beach and let the water wash over my legs, it felt so good, I always feel over heated anymore. Maybe I'm coming down with the flu. I could hear them whispering so I closed my eyes and listened, I could tell they were trying to talk low. I giggled and listened harder.

"Paul, when you had her arm, did it feel cool to you?" I think that was Sam talking.

"No, it felt maybe a couple degrees lower than me, Sam what is going on with her." Paul said, he honestly sounded concerned, I felt bad. Part of me wanted to run over there and comfort him. Wait, why, I must be going crazy. I shouldn't feel anything for him.

Then all of a sudden I got this really uneasy feeling in my stomach and it kept on growing, I jumped up, and walked over to the guys, and said, "Something is wrong, something bad is going to happen." My voice was shaky, I felt weak, like I was running, I felt fear, and terror. Then I smelled it. It smelled like bleach and it burnt my nose, I whipped my head to the opposite side of the beach and I heard all the guys gasp at me, and look at Sam. Then I heard a scream in my head yelling my name. I dropped to the ground clutching my head. Paul tried to comfort me. Then I jumped up and turned to them and said, "I know what you are, I know what you do," They all looked at me in shock and then I heard the scream again this time everyone heard it and I whispered, "Beth" and I took off running in the direction of the scream. I was yelling in my head to her to keep running, I seen a bunch of wolves running beside me.

All of a sudden I seen a girl running towards me, I opened my mind to her,

_Bella! It's vampires, 2 of them they are following me._

I turned to the boys and said, "I know you can hear me, Sam. Please, go get the vampires. Beth knows what you are too so don't worry." Then I grabbed the girl, and looked at her and gasped. The boys kept on running and I looked at the girl and it was like looking at a mirror. She was me. I could hear the sound of metal, and screaming behind Beth.

"You look like me?" I whispered.

"What is your mom's name?" She whispered back.

"Renee. My father's name is Charlie." I told her.

She gasped, and shook her head saying, "No No No He lied to me." She dropped down in the sand and we held each other. Looking in eachother's mind, learning the truth that was kept from us all these years. We were twins, our parents split us up. I sensed the boys returning they all gasped when they saw us. We stood up and I turned to them and said, "This is my sister, my _Twin_sister. Her name is Elizabeth, but she prefers Beth. She is the one that told me about you."

"Well that explains things a bit. I take it your father's name is Dean Wolfe?" Sam said. Beth nodded and Sam swore. I could hear Jake and Paul asking him what was so wrong. He didn't say anymore but I could tell he was keeping something from us. I asked him, "Sam what are you keeping from us."

"Bella, you'll find out in time." I shook my head. "No, people have been lying to us all our lives, It is about time someone tells us the truth."I said. I could feel the anger from my sister and plus mine was getting to me.

"Bella, Beth, you both must calm down. Now is not a good time for this. You both need answers and you will get them but not now. Don't make me, make you." Sam said. I seen the looks the rest of the guys had, they were as confused as we were.

"Sam what are you talking about, they are girls," Paul didn't get to finish the rest cause Sam gave him a glance, and he shut up.

"Fine, if you won't tell us, then we are leaving." Beth said. With that we ran into the woods to my truck. We got in and I drove to the entrance of my meadow. She followed me to it. We sat in the middle of it.

"My father moved us back here, when he got a phone call. It really upset him. But he wouldn't tell me what it was about. He said that we had to move back to the Rez here and I wouldn't be allowed to go into town." Beth said.

"My mom, well I guess our mom, married a guy named Phil. She told me that she didn't want me to be moving around since he is a baseball player, so she sent me to live with Charlie. Oh Charlie, he doesn't know I'm not his daughter." I said sobbing. Then we smelled the bleach smell again. I opened my mind up to Beth. We looked at the edge of the meadow and someone stepped into view.

"Laurent."

"Were you expecting someone else?" He said, my hands started shaking and I could see my sister's doing the same.

"Well, well, well, two for the price of one. Victoria will be pleased. Oh but Bella, Where is Eddie now?"

"Eddie, is no longer here, he left me, and he is no longer coming back." I said with pure malice in my voice.

I felt anger ripple through me and the heat flood my body, how dare he, I could feel my bones shifting and little pin pricks all over my body. I looked over at my sister and I seen her then myself through her eyes. We both were gold wolves but I had a crescent moon symbol on my head and she had a star. We turned to Laurent who had a shocked look on his face.

"I don't believe it, it can't be..." He said. Then I heard more voices.

_Beth, Bella don't move we are on our way.- Sam said_

_Ha Ha I don't think so, I am going to have fun with this one, Hey Beth, remember what I told you, _I flashed the images of the baseball game and the ballet studio through my head, I could hear growls all through my head from the rest of my pack. Beth laughed.

_Well pay back's a bitch!-Bella and Beth said at the same time._

We lunged at Laurent and I grabbed his right arm and Beth grabbed his left, we both turned in opposite directions and ran hearing a metal ripping sound and a piercing scream, then I seen a grey blur lunging at Laurent, and then Laurents head was no longer there.

_Well thanks Paul, you just killed our fun.-Beth _

_Yeah I was looking forward to revenge, he put me and Charlie through hell last spring.-Bella_

I heard Jacob laugh and Paul turned to me and said, _I will never forgive myself for not telling you..._

_Paul! Now is not the time! Tell her later, Everyone phase back, but Bella and Beth, they need clothes.-Sam ordered._

That is when I realized the Alpha's word is law. I frowned, well all good things have to come to an end sometime. Beth and Jacob ran to her house so he could go in and get us clothes. I layed down and watched the guys pick up the arms and head and burn them. I heard Beth and Jacob come back and she dropped a dress in front of me and I picked it up in my mouth and followed her into the woods. We both thought of our human bodies and we phased back and got dressed and walked back to the clearing.

I heard Embry say, "Now which one is which, this is going to be confusing as all hell." We all laughed. Jake said to me, "Bella I never thought I would see the day when you would turn into a wolf and kill a bloodsucker." Everyone laughed again.

We all sat around the fire that contained Laurent and were quiet. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Paul. He held out his hand and said, "I need you to come with me, I have to tell you something." I turned to my sister and asked, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah Jake wants to talk to me too." Beth said.

She got up and followed Jake, and I followed Paul he was still holding my hand, but it felt right. I was looking down at the ground when we stopped. I knew he was looking at me, but for some reason I was really nervous as to what he wanted to say. We just sat down and looked up at the sky. It was starting to get light out. It must be like 5 in the morning. I knew he was trying to think of what to say and I let him, but when he looked at me and I returned his gaze, I wasn't ready for what happened.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I looked in his eye's and gasp, everything stopped, it was like everything else in the world faded out, it didn't exist but us two. The electrical current going through our hands was intensifying. I broke the gaze and turned my head trying to clear my head. What happened? All thoughts of Edward had just disappeared. I just realized it didn't hurt when I thought his name anymore. Maybe I am getting over him. I heard Paul laugh.

"I take it you feel it too? It makes sense, now that you used your wolf form for the first time." Paul said.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to avoid his gaze, but it was like some pull was trying to make me look at him.

"We need to talk and I will explain some of the legends and rules to you, but Sam is Alpha so he will explain again but with some orders." He looked at me and I nodded to let him know to go on. "Well there are things about werewolves that happen that don't happen to humans. Like our anger turns us into our wolf forms, but once you get some control you can phase on your own with out getting angry. The smell you smell with the bloodsuckers, that is how we can tell where they are, we smell different to them too. We have a treaty with the Cullens..." I winced. "Yeah I seen that, I still can't get over the fact you still want them, No don't talk yet I'm not done, you can talk after. I have to tell you something important and if you interrupt I don't know if I can."

I nodded again to let him know I wouldn't but my hands were shaking from what he said about the Cullens. "Ok, there is a thing called imprinting. It's what happens when werewolves find their I guess you can call it soul mate, That's what Emily is to Sam. After you phase for the first time, I guess it activates. I imprinted on you." I felt my mouth drop open. I sat there for a while when I finally spoke.

"When?" I don't think I could have said anything else.

"When you came to the First Beach with your classmates. I knew how you felt about the Cullens and I didn't think you would want me. So I stayed away. Yesterday when you came to Jake's with the bike, it was like my world stopped. I tried so hard to stay away after the beach, but there were days where I sat in the woods behind your house listening to you sleep. The pack is actually glad your one of us now, I would drive them crazy with my temper. Seeing you with that bloodsucker, would send me in a rage. You were all I would think about and you didn't even know I existed. When Sam found you in the woods, I felt like I would die. It took Sam to order me not to go hunt down that bastard who did that to you. Even then I was phasing in public, I was out of control. I still am, but I noticed that I am alot calmer when I am around you." I cut him off, I was pissed I could feel anger rolling off of me, I jumped up.

"How could you! If you would have said something 10 months ago, I wouldn't have gone through 4 months of being a freaking zombie! I would have never had my heart broken, I tortured Charlie for no reason. I lost all my friends. YOU and YOU alone had the power to prevent it and you didn't!" I was shaking by this time.

"Bella, calm down." Paul said but I didn't hear him. My vision flashed red, I felt the heat again, and a tremur run up my back, I phased and lunged at him. I knocked him over and he phased too. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me, but I didn't care I just wanted to hurt him like I was hurt. I kept on trying to bite him and I could hear the other boys placing bets on who would win. I could also hear Paul, and it was beginning to get tough to keep fighting him when he was telling me to calm down and that he loved me. Then Sam broke in.

_"Stop NOW!" _He ordered. Of course we had to stop. I stood there growling.

Beth came over to me and hugged my neck and said, "Nice doggy." I growled and she laughed.

Then she said, "Bella, you are staying at my house tonight. I want you to meet our father." I nodded.

Paul said that we would all meet over Sam's house in the morning to go over the rules. I ignored him and followed Beth to her house. She ran in and grabbed another dress for me and I phased and got dressed and followed her into the house. I stood in the door and I seen a man sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, reading the paper. He glanced up at Beth, then seen me and dropped his cup.

"Bella?" He whispered. I nodded and he came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. I could feel his tears on my head.

"I'm so sorry, Come sit and I will explain to you both what is going on." He took my hand and led me to the table, both me and my sister sat next to one another. He sat across from us looking back and forth between us like he couldn't believe we were both here. I heard a gasp from beside me in the hallway and I looked. There was a very pretty Indian lady standing there in pajama's looking shocked. Then my father spoke, "Cindy, honey, this is Bella. Come sit and I am gonna explain to them why we hid the truth from them."First tell me how much you know."

Beth spoke first, "Well last night, I started to feel really sad, so I thought in my head why am I sad all of a sudden, then I heard Bella's voice in my head saying she was sad. We talked in our head's for a couple hours then decided to meet at First Beach, on the way there I smelled something really horrible, so I called out to her cause I remembered your stories about how the cold ones smelled bad, she heard me and she had a pack of wolves with her, the pack killed them and Bella and I left cause we were mad at them and they kept telling us to calm down but wouldn't tell us anything. We went to a meadow when we ran into a cold one that Bella knew we both phased and attacked him when the pack came along again and Paul I think it was, who by the way is Bella's imprint." I growled at that and she smirked but kept on talking, "So anyway Paul came along and finished killing him, we burned him and then here we are, oh but them Bella got mad at Paul and attacked him." She said the last part laughing.

Our 'father' looked shocked. Then he looked at me and said, "So you know what an imprint is then." I nodded and growled. He laughed and said, "Ok that's good cause that is what happened here." He looked at his wife and smiled. Then he frowned and said to us.

"I met your mother Renee before she was married. Charlie was good friends with Billy Black, who I grew up with, so I met her about a month before her wedding. We fell in love, we thought it was love at first sight, but of course we were wrong. I was the only one who had phased, cause I came into contact with a couple vampires in Alaska, there is a coven of them in Dalani, "I gasped and said, "Tanya"

He looked at me and said, "You know of them?"

I nodded and said, "I dated one of the Cullens and they told me about them."

He looked shocked and said, "You dated a Vampire, and your still here to tell about it?"

I said,"Yes they were very nice, I love Edward, but he doesn't love me anymore. He left about 4 months ago. I guess that's why my gene got activated."

He continued with a look that said we would talk about it later. "Anyway, Me and Renee, snuck off and well you know. She told me she had to think about what to tell Charlie, so I gave her a week, and went to the Makah Reservation in Canada, where I imprinted on Cindy here. I was heart broken. I came back and told Renee about her and she told me she was pregnant with you two. She decided to get married to Charlie and let him think you were his, it made it easier that you both have your mother's completion. They couldn't afford two children, so I still loved her even though I had imprinted. We decided to split you up so we would each have a part of each other. I took you, Beth up to the Mekah Rez so you wouldn't run into Bella or Charlie. Eventually Renee moved with Bella to Phoenix, we still couldn't come back in case Charlie seen Beth. But Bella, when you first moved here again, Renee called me and told me that she sent you here because of a coven of vampires that she seen move down there, she didn't want the gene activated in you. We moved back here to keep an eye on you. But of course I didn't think about the Cullens. So do you have anymore questions?"

I shook my head no, but Beth said, "Well dad, Bella isn't the only one to imprint."

I looked at here shocked, and she said, "Jake."

I gasped and said, "Well, no wonder he was staring at you." I laughed.

She looked at me and said, "So your not mad?"

I gave her a hug and said, "No, Beth, I'm happy for you and Jake. He deserves love. He put me back together, I could never love him back. I'm not even sure what to do with Paul yet. I guess I'm stuck with him though." I said with a grimace.

"Well you girls have had a long night, so why don't you go get some sleep and I'll have Cindy call Charlie and let him know that you are here, Bella. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me. I'm going to have to call Renee though." He said with a frown.

Beth and I went to her room where we both fell on her king size bed and passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean woke us up at 5 telling us we had to get up to go to the meeting, that Sam had called. I groaned trying to roll over and go back to sleep, but Beth grabbed my arm and tugged me to the kitchen where we ate some sandwiches and ran outside. We phased in the woods and started running to Sam's house.

_You know sometime, I need to go home, Charlie is going to go crazy.-Bella_

_Yeah, I was thinking, we've been apart for so long we should get a place together.-Beth_

_Yeah, Hey you should transfer to Forks High. I seen this apartment on the border of La Push. It's still in Forks so that won't be a problem and we can still do our daily duties for the pack-Bella_

_Yeah we will go check it out after the meeting and I will enroll in school so we can start tomorrow-Beth_

We reached Sam's and phased and got dressed real quick. We met them in the back yard but before we could say anything Emily grabbed our arms and led us to the kitchen where Paul and Jacob were waiting. She sat us down in a chair and motioned for the boys to hold us down.

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled my hands started shaking slightly.

"Damn Paul, She sure has a temper to match yours." Jacob laughed

"Now Bella, and Beth. Seeing as you are both wolves now, you have extremely long hair, and if we you keep it like this, it can get caught in branches and vampires can grab it and use it against you, so I am going to cut it." She said with a smile.

"Oh hell no!" I said trying to get away, but Paul had a death grip on my hands.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled at him. He smiled and shook his head no. I sat there glaring at him while Emily cut my hair to my chin. Jacob was trying to hold on to Beth to keep her from running while Emily worked on my hair. Paul kept on laughing every time I growled at him.

"I think this wolf thing has gone to your head a little, I never seen someone growl so much." He said laughing. I wanted to run as soon as he let me up but I couldn't leave Beth so I opened my mind to her.

_Beth-Bella_

_Yes?-Beth_

_I'm gonna help you get out of this.-Bella_

_What do you think we can do? I mean their stronger than us?-Beth_

_I don't know but we have to try. So let's run on the count of 3? K?-Bella_

_1_

_2_

_3_

We were out the door, and just made it into the woods when the boys caught up with us, Paul tackled me and Jacob grabbed Beth and threw her over his shoulder, while she kicked and screamed, he was laughing while he brought her back to the house, the pack was rolling around cracking up, but then I noticed Paul was pinning me down.

"Paul, let me up." I tryed to do the most menacing voice I had, but it was kinda hard with him straddling me and pinning my arms over my head. He laughed.

"I don't think so, I think I like this position." He said with a grin. Then since I never learn my lessens I made the mistake of looking into his eye's again, I lost my breath, I could see the swirling browns, with a little bit of gold, and they were smoldering. I didn't realize what was happening when I felt my head lift a little till his lips were on mine. They were hotter than my own body temp but not by much. He caressed my lip with his tongue begging entry, of course me not having my head, parted my lips. He tasted sooo good. I heard a moan, but didn't realize it was me till he lifted his head to look at me.

I flipped him over and took off. I can't believe myself. What kind of person am I. How can I go from one person to another. I so much wanted to be with Edward. Wince. not even 3 days ago. I was still wanting him, not thinking that another could ever take his place. Now I was on the forest floor making out with a werewolf.

I found a little clearing in the woods, with a log in the middle so I sat on it. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my head in them.

Who am I kidding? I'm a werewolf. The natural born sworn enemy of vampires. He's never gonna want me again. He's going to want to kill me and I will want to kill him. I wonder what Alice will think when she see's me as a wolf? Oh, but he doesn't want me anymore, he doesn't love me. I was just a little play toy. He busy with his distractions. Why can't I have distractions.?

_Cause your better than him.-Beth_

_I miss him so much, so much it hurts.-Bella_

_I know, your forgetting I can feel what you feel. It's like part of you is missing.-Beth_

_What am I going to do. It's not fair to Paul. We imprinted on each other, but I can never love him like he loves me, not when I love another man, not even a man but a vampire.-Bella_

_Well just go with the flow. Your right Edward left, he's not coming back. He told you to live your life. Go slow with Paul, yeah he's a werewolf and a man but he's not stupid. He might have a temper to match yours but that's why you guys are great together. He will understand.-Beth_

_Thanks Beth. It really helps to have someone who understands.-Bella_

_Good well now that that's done, come back Sam wants to talk to us remember.-Beth_

I walked back to Sam's house and sat in a chair next to Beth. She grabbed my hand. Sam turned to us.

"Well as you know I am Alpha. Jake is Beta. So you have no choice but to obey a direct order from either of us. With saying that. You can not tell anyone outside of the Pack, Elders, and your imprints about us or vampires. You have to do your patrols, that you have been assigned to. Now tell us your plans for living arrangements." Sam said.

Well Beth and I are going to look at an apartment up the road. It's right on the border of La Push and she is going to transfer schools to Forks so she will be with me. We can keep eachother in line so we won't phase in public." I said

"Yeah we all know how much of a temper you have." Jacob said under his breath. Both Paul and I growled. Jacob just laughed and shook his head.

"Well I think that is a good idea. Both of you will be paired up with 2 others while patrolling till you get the hang of things. I noticed you two have some kind of connection where you don't even need to speak to each other to know what the other is feeling or doing so it will work out better if you patrol together." Sam said.

"Now that that's over I guess you should go inform Charlie and Dean about things and get your stuff together. We will give you a week to get in settled in before you start patrolling. Quil should be phasing soon. Seth I think it will take a while, hopefully it ends with Quil." Sam said.

Paul came over to us and said, "Jake will take Beth to her house and I will take you to your house. Then we are going to go look at the apartment. Then you guys can go to the school. Your truck should do. We have a fund on the Rez for times like this so don't worry about money, your apartment will be paid for, since you can't get a job with both school and patrolling the Rez takes care of it. And Beth, if you need a car, ask Jake. He can fix you up one real quick." I grumbled about having to be stuck in the car with Paul. He laughed and took my hand, but it felt too good to complain. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow so I just shrugged. He laughed and pulled me to his truck.

The 15 miles to Charlies was very quiet and actually peacefull. The cruiser was in the driveway since it was about 7 at night. I would have to wait till morning to enroll Beth in school. We go out of the truck and I looked at Paul and he said, "Moral support. It's easier with someone else there." I nodded an opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Charlie yelled

"Char-Dad, calm down. I have a little bit of news. But you should sit." He sat. I hoped he would take this well.

"Well I was down on First Beach and I heard someone come over to me and I looked and it was a girl that looked exactly like me." He froze. I went on talking "Her name is Elizabeth Wolfe." My dad jumped and said, "Dean." I nodded. I waited for him to sit. "I figured that we need to get to know each other so she is going to enroll in Forks High School and we are getting an apartment together."

"What?! Bella you can't just move out. You've been a zombie for the past 4 months and all of a sudden you expect me to just let you up and move out. I don't think so. Don't make me call your mother." I flipped. I jumped up and yelled back,

"Go ahead, Charlie, call my mom. See what she has to say about her twin daughters not even knowing about each other. I love you dad, but I am 18 and I am fully capable of moving out and you can't do anything about it." I was shaking by this time, Paul grabbed my arm and pushed me out the door. He turned to Charlie and said, "Give me a min to calm her down, she'll be back."

Paul shut the door and followed me into the woods and wrapped his arms around me. I clutched his shirt and sobbed. He just rubbed my back and let me get it all out. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I soaked your shirt." I whispered. He chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it, I usually don't even wear one. Now lets go get your things. I think Sam already called the owner of the apartment and set everything up." I nodded and let him guide me back to the house. Charlie was in the living room ignoring me. I helped Paul dismantle everything and put it in his truck.

He got in his truck and I got in mine, I followed him to the apartment where I seen Sam's truck in the driveway. I guess Jacob drove it to get Beth's things.

I helped Paul carry the things up there. I was surprised that it was pretty big.

"I had a couch and TV along with a table and chairs in my, well I guess our, Dad's garage. So now we are set. We each have our own bedrooms. At opposite ends so we won't hear things." She giggled and we both blushed. I think even Paul and Jacob blushed. They helped us put everything away and said they would pop in after school tomorrow. Both me and Beth looked at each other and lost it.

"Ok your right he's sweet." I said.

"I told you. I like Jake, he has this boyish charm." She giggled. Soon we were both cracking up on the floor. I got up clutching my aching stomach from laughing.

"Well bed time for the half-human." I said which brought about another round of laughing, we had to basically crawl for our rooms. I jumped in the shower so I didn't have to in the morning. I set my alarm and fell into bed.

I sat there thinking, staring at the ceiling. I guess I can give it a try with Paul. I mean it's not like Edward is coming back. So with that thought, I smiled and fell asleep, with out a dream.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We got out of my truck in the school parking lot. I knew the rumors that were going to spread. I had already prepared Beth for it. While she was more out going than me, she also was starting to break me out of my little shell. I was starting to be out going too. We walked into the Office so we could get her enrolled and see if she could start today.

"Mrs. Cope? This is Elizabeth Wolfe. She is my sister. She just moved here and we need to get her enrolled and possibly start today since this is our senior year she doesn't want to miss anything." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Of course dear, Here she can take all the classes with you. Here is a slip for you to sign. Bella here can show you around." Mrs. Cope said.

We left and went to our first class. Beth got her slip signed and sat with me in the back. Almost immediately the whispers started. I started shaking, they had no right to talk about her. They didn't know anything. Beth put her hand on my arm trying to calm me. It didn't help. I couldn't phase here so I got up and ran out the class room. I heard the teacher shouting in the room I ran as fast as I could and got in the woods before I phased.

_Bella?-Sam_

_Yeah It's me. People were pissing me off in school.-Bella_

_Your almost as bad as Paul _He said laughing

_Don't compare me to him- I growled._

_Bella? Do you need me to come out with you?-Beth_

_No. Stay there, I need to go get some clothes and I will be back for next class. Tell the teacher it that time of the month. That should shut him up.-Bella_

_Sam? Could you send someone here with some clothes for me please?-Bella_

_Sure only be nice when you want something-Paul_

_Shut up Paul.-Bella_

I seen a big grey wolf come into my line vision.

_Why'd you have to send Paul? I whined. Paul snickered._

I grabbed the clothes from him in my mouth and ran behind a tree. I phased back and got dressed. I looked at my clothes and back at Paul.

"You had to bring me your clothes?" I glared at Paul

He snickered and said, "But Baby you look good in my clothes."

"Ahhhgggg. I going back to school." I threw up my hands and started to walk out of the woods when Paul grabbed my wrist and pinned me up against a tree. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off with a kiss. My hands automatically went up in his hair. His hands were on my hips. I deepened the kiss, and he pressed himself against me. I moved my head away to get air and he trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck. I felt a moan escape. With a growl he released me.

"Damn, Bella. " He said breathlessly. "You have to go to school."

I nodded stupidly. I went to turn away again when he stopped me again, and said, "I want to take you out. On a date. Will you go with me?"

"Yes. I think I can do that." I said. He nodded and released my arm. I walked back to the school and my sister met me outside the door of our second period class, with a knowing grin.

"Shut up Beth." I grumbled.

"Uh huh. So. What happened in the woods?" She said as we sat in our seats.

I put my head down on my desk. I noticed that my shirt smelled like pine and rain. Kinda woodsy. Paul. I picked up my shirt collar and put it over my nose and breathed in. It smelled soooo good. I heard a cough and I looked over at Beth who was about to fall out of her seat laughing.

"Shut up Beth." I said.

Then of course one of my worst nightmares sat in front of me. Mike Newton.

"Hi Bella, who's this? I didn't know you had a sister. What's your name? Do you live around here? Do you have a boyfriend? Maybe you can sit with us at lunch?" Mike jumbled his words all together. If we didn't have hightened senses I wouldn't have been able to understand. I was about to say something when Beth spoke.

"Actually, I'm her identical twin sister, my name is Elizabeth but I prefer Beth. Bella and I just got our own apartment, Yes I have a boyfriend, and maybe about lunch, but probably not." She said matter of factly. I snickered. Served him right. The teacher came in so all of our attention went to the front of the room.

School went by quickly, we went straight to La Push and met at Sam's house.

"Bella, what are we going to do about you?" Sam said. I grumbled and sat down at the table. Paul snickered at me so I did the childish thing and stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned over and whispered in my ear so no one else could hear and said, "Do that again, and I know how to put that tongue to good use." I gulped. His voice was husky, and oh so sexy. Beth sat down next to me and I jumped.

"What's wrong Bella?" She said in a sing song voice. Then to my horror she turned to Paul and said, "Oh and Paul, you might want to wash you clothes cause Bella hear was smelling your shirt in school today, and I _know_she wasn't enjoying it. Now were you Bella.?" I glared at her, my face was beet red. I put my head down on my arms on the table, I heard everyone laughing, which made my face redder. Paul laughed and just pulled my chair closer to him, he sat there and rubbed my leg. Letting me know it was ok.

Sam cleared his throat, I looked up and he had a serious face on but still had a hint of amusement, "Beth, and Bella here are 2 cell phones. We're going to need you to be on alert. Paul picked up a scent today and we think it is the red head leech. I think it's looking for it's mate that we killed." My face went pale and I started to shake, not from anger but I was terrified. Paul pulled me into his lap and said, "What Bella, what's wrong." I couldn't talk so my sister seeing this cleared her throat said, "Laurent wasn't her mate. James was. Those images you seen the other night that was James. He wanted Bella. Edward killed him now Victoria is after Bella. Mate for Mate. She doesn't know that Bella's not with Edward anymore."

"Well that's good, now we know what she wants. We can draw her in and get her." Jared said.

The phone rang, and Sam answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah be right there."

He hung up and turned around with a sad look on his face.

"Quil turned, Jake, Embry and I will go. Paul and Jared stay here.

I couldn't say anything I just sat there on Paul's lap while he rubbed my back. When I was calm Beth and I said our goodbyes and went home to our new apartment.

The next couple months flew by. Soon it was the middle of March. Paul and I have been getting closer. I really like him, of course I love him too. I mean we are imprints. I can't stay away from him. He keeps me calm and I do the same for him. Even with our grueling patrolling hours, I was happy. Of course, my luck I can't be happy for long. Something has to go wrong, and then it turns into a domino effect.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We were getting ready for school when my cell went off. I glanced at Beth and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Are you ok?" Paul. He sounded worried.

"Yeah, Paul, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we've been watching Charlie's and we smelled a couple bloodsuckers around there, pacifically in your old room." My heart dropped.

"Is... he ok?"

"Yeah Charlie's fine. We just want you to be on high alert. Ok? I love you Bell, please be careful."

"I love you too Paul. I will. We will be over after school to work on this ok?"

"Yeah that's what Sam wanted too."

We hung up and Beth nodded that she heard. I sighed. So much for happiness.

We pulled into the school parking lot. I opened the door and the smell hit me. I gasp then slammed the door shut.

"Shit."

I turned the truck back on. Beth seeing my face and reading my mind kept quiet but as I pulled out of the parking lot pushing my truck as fast as it would go, we both looked to see the shock on thier faces. I threw my phone Beth, "Call Sam, tell him we have to get the pack together. We need a meeting."

"Sam, yeah this is Beth. Get the pack together. We're on our way, Yeah the _**Cullens**_ are back."

I was going to stop at our apartment, but a look in the review mirror showed a silver Volvo on my tail.

"Shit, shit shit. Now we have to skip the apartment." I was pissed.

"Yeah Sam, she is flipping. I hope she doesn't phase in the truck, or we won't be making it there. We'll be there in a min." She closed the phone and smiled at me and opened the back window and started to climb out.

"Beth! What the Hell are you doing?" I yelled.

She climbed into the bed and stuck her head in, and smiled. "Driving them crazy. Should I phase or just sit here smiling at them." I laughed.

"No just sit there, no use getting them riled up, and Sam would kill us if we phased." I was laughing, that's my sister. Crazy as all hell. I flew around the bend. I could see the pack waiting for us at the border. I crossed it and they closed off the road. I pulled over and we got out.

Jared, Paul, Jacob and Embry were in wolf form. Sam was in human. I grabbed my sister's hand, and stood next to Paul with my hand on his back and Beth was next to me with her hand on Jacob's back. I opened my mind to the pack including Sam.

_Don't let them know which one is me. I want them to be confused.-Bella_

_We have to get them to revise the treaty. I'm including Charlies house on it. Also they are only to know of the 4 wolves formed right here not anyone else, especially Beth or Bella.-Sam._

The volvo was pulled over on the side of the road. Carlise car pulled up behind it. They must have called him.

_Everyone close off your mind, Edward can read your minds except mine, and maybe Beths. Sing an annoying song or something.-Bella_

I tried to close off everyone mind, then I whispered to Beth to try to help me. I seen the Cullens line up on the other side of the border. They all had shock on thier faces.

I closed my eye's and Beth did the same. We squeezed out hands together both putting up mental walls around us then mentally extending them to the rest of the pack. I opened my eyes to see Edward with a exasperated look. I smiled.

"What is the meaning of this. We just want to talk to Bella." Carlisle said.

"That won't be happening. We want to extend the treaty to put Charlie Swan's house on the treaty." Sam said.

"NO! This is ridiculous. Bella, let me talk to you. Alice saw you disappear and we came back to see if you were ok. And why the hell can't I read your packs mind." Edward was flipping.

I guess Beth decided to lift her head and open her eyes. The Cullen's gasp. We walked on either side of Sam, each putting our hand on either shoulder to keep contact so we could keep up the mental block.

"How? Who? What is going on?" I never seen Edward stubble over words. I giggled. Beth shook her head with a smirk on her face. I looked at Alice, and the look on her face was starting to break my heart. No matter how mad I was at them, Alice was still my friend.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but it has to be this way." I whispered know full well they could all hear.

"But why Bella, we love you. We only left to keep you safe." Alice said. Jasper was holding on to her to keep her from crossing the border.

"To keep me safe? I ran into Laurent! The pack had to kill him. Victoria is still out there, looking for me. So you thought I was safe? If it weren't for the pack, I would be dead! No thanks to you. So what if Jasper takes a snap at me, James bit me, Edward sucked out the poison, I flew over how many states with you and then when I get a little paper cut you guys take off like it's the end of the world. These guys were here for me when you weren't, they are my family now." I turned and slammed into Paul's bare chest. I guess when he seen me losing it he phased, he wrapped his arms around me. I heard Edward start to growl. Paul started to shake. I put a hand on his cheek and made him look down at me, "Paul, leave it. It's not worth a war." He nodded and guided me back to the truck. Beth stood next to the woods waiting for Jake. Paul put me in the passenger's side of my truck and got into the driver's side. Beth and Jake jumped into the back.

"We're staying at your apartment for a while. Sam agrees. You guys are too inexperienced and have close ties to the Cullens to really protect yourselves." Paul said. He turned the truck around and we passed them on our way to my apartment. I looked at the window and Edward looked crushed. I could feel my heart breaking. What was I going to do. I'm in love with two men. Well not even men, a vampire and a werewolf. I glanced at Paul. He jaw was clenched. I lifted my hand to run my fingers along his jaw. I loved him. I was a werewolf too. It only made sense that I stayed with him. The pull of an imprint is too strong for me to leave anyhow, neither of us would survive. I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Paul. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He kissed my head before looking back out at the road.

"Good, cause I'm not letting go." He said.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to someone lightly kissing my forehead. I opened my eye's just enough to see Paul. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He got on top of me, God I love his smell. The heat from his body was doing things to mine that I had never felt before. He ran his fingers down my side, and I arched my back. He laughed lightly then moved. I stuck out my bottom lip and whimpered.

"Bella, you don't know how bad I want to, but you have to go to school." He said in a rather husky voice.

"Fine." I said. He let me up. I got my clothes and got in the shower. The hot water relaxed me. I used my strawberry shampoo. My sister uses cherry shampoo. I think it's funny. We both smell the same but with different fruit scents. I got out and dried off and got dressed. Paul and Jacob insisted on driving us to school. Paul pulled up to the curb in front of the school and I seen a silver Volvo.

I sighed as I opened the door, "This is going to be a very long hellish day." I mumbled. As I was getting out, Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. He gave me one hell of a kiss. I blushed as I shut the door, All the students were staring at me, well not just me but Beth and Jacob were making out in the bed of the truck.

I cleared my throat. Beth looked up and blushed. I giggled. She jumped down and grabbed my hand. We both waved to the boys and made out way to our first class.

I sat down in my seat and pulled out my notebook. I started drawing a wolf. I heard a chair scrape in front of me but I ignored it. I heard my sister in my head telling me to look up. So I looked up and I seen none other than Edward. I pushed my chair back towards the window and opened it. If I got a whiff of him, I don't think I would be able to sit through class with out phasing. I looked at my sister.

_You'll be fine.-Beth_

_I hope so, I can't risk phasing in front of anyone, I wish I had your control.-Bella_

_Yeah it's funny, Both of us have control to match our imprints.-Beth._

I giggled, receiving a glare from Edward. I stuck my tongue out at him, but before he could say something the teacher walked in. As soon as the bell rung my sister and I jumped up and rushed out of the class. The next 3 classes went by quickly, luckily no Cullens were in those classes. My sister and I went to the cafeteria, and got our food. We sat down at our empty table and dug into our food. I smelled the Cullens and wrinkled my nose. They were walking towards our table. Alice and Edward sat down in front of us. We instantly leaned back to get away from the smell. I wrinkled my nose. Beth and I ignored them and continued eating.

"How can you eat so much?" Alice asked. I shrugged and said, "We're hungry."

"You smell like those dogs, you know their dangerous. You shouldn't be hanging out with them." Edward said with disgust. I glared at him, my hands started shaking.

Beth put her hand on my arm and said quietly, "That won't help." I nodded and pushed my tray away from me and crossed my arms so they couldn't see the tremors.

"What do you want?" I said in a calm voice that would have rivaled Sam.

"We just want to talk. You never said you have a sister, let alone a twin. I can't hear her thoughts either. And why could I hear the pack one min, then the next it was like it is with you?" Edward said. I snorted.

"I don't want to talk. We're over, Edward. You left. I almost died. We don't belong together anymore. I've moved on. I suggest you do too." I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Bella, we love you, you are still considered family. We made a mistake, people do that all the time. We miss you. Please come back and just talk to the family. For some reason I can't see you or you sister. I know I can't see the wolves but I don't know why I can't see you." Alice said.

I stood up and my sister did too. I looked at Alice and Edward. "That won't be such a good idea to visit the house of a family of leeches. It won't do anyone any good. We are also not people, your bloodsuckers and we're..." I growled that out, but I was cut off my my sister's hand over my mouth. I shook her hand off and Edward and Alice looked like they were slapped. I grabbed my sister's hand and we left. We ran across the parking lot to the woods. I heard them behind us.

_Damn, we can't phase, cause they will see. We also can't run cause they will see how fast we are.-Bella._

I grabbed my cell and pressed 2. I heard it pick up.

"Paul, we need you to come pick us up."

"Why can't you phase and come here."

"Well that would defeat the purpose of secrecy, seeing as the Cullens are standing behind us and not letting us out of thier sight."

"Damn leeches. We'll be there. Jake is going to take his rabbit since it it faster than your hunk of junk, I'm taking your bike."

I smiled, and said, "Ok. I love you." I hung up and smiled at my sister.

The Cullens followed us to the office.Beth said to Mrs. Cope. "We have a family emergency, do you think you can excuse us for the rest of the day?"

"Of course, honey."

"Thank you."

We went to stand at the curb. Alice and Edward walked over to thier car and were whispering back and forth. We heard my bike before we seen the rabbit. I smiled at Paul, and jumped on the back of the bike. Edward growled and started to walk forward, but Alice grabbed his arm.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around Paul's bare chest, and layed my head on his back. I heard Jacob and Beth behind us. We drove to La Push were they couldn't follow us.

Later on that night, Beth and I took my bike to our apartment to get some clothes for the next day in school. I opened the door, and froze. Someone was here. I smelled them. Beth was frozen by my side.

_I think it's the Cullens-Bella_

_I think your right, what should we do?-Beth_

_I don't want them to know about us, so get on my bike and go get the pack. I left my cell in La push and so did you. I'll hold them off.-Bella_

Beth nodded and took off, jumped on the bike and went to La Push. I sighed and stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"You might as well come out, I know your here." I said softly, cause I knew they could hear me.

Alice stepped out first, then Edward and Emmet.

"Bella, what did you do to your hair?" Alice exclaimed.

"It was more convenient. Now you might as well get going because the pack will be here soon and I don't think they will like it very much if your still here." I said walking around the apartment opening windows along the way. The smell was really getting to me, my hands were shaking as I went along. Finally I took a seat next to an open window in the living room with my head almost hanging out. I hope they don't notice. I looked up and they all had a questioning look on their face. I wrinkled my nose, then stopped.

I sighed, "The pack spends alot of time here, I don't want them to be put out by your smell."

"Well this place reaks like dog and so do you, what do you do, wrestle with them?" Emmet said.

"Why can't I see your future?" Alice said.

"Why won't you talk to me, and why are you scared of us, you know you don't have to be scared." Edward said.

"Ok first, yes I spend most of my time with the pack, second that is probably the reason you can't see my future, third I don't want to talk to you, and I am not scared." I said taking a deep breath from out the window.

"Your shaking, if your not scared then why are you shaking." Edward said. He was always perceptive for his own good. Luckily the pack showed up. I jumped up and ran to the door, forgetting about being fast. I threw open the door and jumped into Paul's arms.

"What happened to you Bella? Why are you so fast now?" Alice said. I buried my had in Pauls chest. He guided me out of the house. Sam stepped in to talk to the Cullens. I sat on Paul's lap on the porch so we could listen to them.

"I want you to know that Bella is safe with us. We won't let anything happen to her. With the red headed leach on the lose we have been patrolling more than usual." Sam's phone cut him off.

"Hello?

"Sue, calm down. Leah? Are you sure? That's not possible. Harry? We'll be right there. Yeah all of us." He hung up. We all stood there.

"Guys, get to the Clearwater's immediately. Beth, Bella. We are going to need you to deal with Leah if you get what I mean." We both nodded.

"Paul and Jared, you deal with Seth in the same way. The rest we need you at the hospital. Harry had a heart attack." We all nodded and ran for the woods. Beth and I ran in and undressed and phased quickly.

_I hope the Cullens didn't see us or understand what is going on.-Bella_

_Who's this? What is going on,-Leah_

_Leah? Why can I hear you.?-Seth_

_Guys, Calm down. Head towards the cliffs and stay there. This is Bella. We will be there momentarily.-Bella_

Beth and I arrived first, then Paul and Jared came out of the woods. I ran into the woods and phased back to human and so did Paul. Paul went to talk to Seth and I walked over to Beth who was standing in front of Leah.

"Leah, honey, it's ok. Follow me. I have a dress for you to wear." I said and I walked into the woods with the girls. I set the dress on the ground in front of Leah.

"Leah, think of something happy. Focus on being human. Then we will explain what is going on ok?" I said and I turned around. Beth phased showing Leah how it was done. Leah phased back, got dressed and sat down with her arms wrapped around her legs and she started crying. I nodded to Beth and we walked over to her and both wrapped our arms around her.

"Leah it's ok. It's not really that bad. We are werewolves, all those stories that you heard growing up are true. Sam will explain the rules to you." She cringed."Oh I'm sorry. I forgot. Here is the only thing that sucks. When in wolf form, all your thoughts are shown to the pack. It's made for battle but everyone knows everything about everyone, there are no secrets. But there is an unspoken code, that things that are private are not spoken of, so no one will embarrass you. Beth and I have the ability to block our thoughts and everyone elses, but that only fixes the here and now, once we unblock they here everything anyhow. It helps against mind readers but nothing else."

She nodded. We sat like that till Sam arrived looking glum. I looked at him expectedly, he shook his head no. I looked at Leah, "Leah, honey, We're going to leave you here with Sam ok? He has some things to explain to you, then he will bring you to the hospitol." Beth and I got up and walked back to the clearing. I seen Paul and jumped into his arms sobbing. I looked up at him.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"He already talked to Sam, he is with his mom at the hospital." Paul said while rubbing my back and carrying me to Sam's house.

"What happened with Harry?" I asked already knowing the answer from Sam.

"Well Leah and Seth have been getting symptoms for the past 2 weeks, but no one thought of Leah. Till you and your sister we thought females were spared, we thought just because you basically lived with the coven that it was you and your sister has such a strong bond to you that she got affected too. Anyways, Seth turned and Harry was trying to explain to him what was going on when Leah screamed. Harry ran in there to see her shaking violently, when she exploded into wolf form, it shocked him so much that he had a heart attack. He didn't make it." Paul said.

"Oh poor Leah, she probably blames herself." I said, He nodded. We sat in Sam's house for a while.

"Let's forget about this for now. I don't want to be sad. Will you come with me back to my apartment? Beth is staying at Billy's with Jake tonight so it will be just you and me?" I said.

He got a huge grin on his face and we ran back to my apartment. It was a little bit of a mess. So I said, "Paul, why don't you make us something to eat, and I will clean up a bit." He nodded and headed for the kitchen.

I started picking up things, and got out the vacuum, I love to sing while I vacuum. I know I suck, but I love it so I popped in a CD. Cascada. Truly Madly Deeply. I started singing the lyrics, forgetting everything and everyone like I always do when I sing.

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..**

**I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

**Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come**

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

**(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

I was twirling with the vacuum, and singing with my eye's closed. The song came to an end and I opened my eye's to a very shocked Paul. I blushed.

"What? I know I sucked, but I love singing when I clean. No one ever listens to me though." I said.

He came over to me and picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He layed me down on the bed and hovered over me. He stared into my eyes and then he whispered in his sexy husky voice, "Bella, you have a beautiful voice, I was just shocked that something so beautiful would be kept hidden. I love you and everything about you." I had tears in my eye's.

He then bent down and brushed his lips against mine. A feeling of warmth radiated through out me. I threw my arms around his neck and tangled my finger's into his hair. He growled and deepened the kiss.

**I'll save the rest of the Lemon for tomorrow. hahaha. because I can.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lemon Alert this chapter. If you don't want to read it, you can skip to next chapter.**

_He came over to me and picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He layed me down on the bed and hovered over me. He stared into my eyes and then he whispered in his sexy husky voice, "Bella, you have a beautiful voice, I was just shocked that something so beautiful would be kept hidden. I love you and everything about you." I had tears in my eye's. _

_He then bent down and brushed his lips against mine. A feeling of warmth radiated through out me. I threw my arms around his neck and tangled my finger's into his hair. He growled and deepened the kiss._

He ran his hand down my side, I pulled away gasping for breath. He continued to kiss down my jaw line to my neck. He started to suck on my neck, I moaned and arched my back against him. He moaned into my neck. I ran my hands down his back feeling his muscles ripple under my hands. Oh God, he is so hot. His lips move down to my chest. He lifted his gaze to look at me. I nodded, it's not like I could talk. He lifted the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. His breath hitched as he stared at me. I blushed and tryed to cover myself up. I didn't wear a bra anymore, too much clothing to carry.

"Bella, don't cover yourself, your beautiful." He whispered in my ear. His hand roamed all over. I ran my hand down his chest. He groaned. He moved his mouth down to my chest. His tongue flicked over my nipple. I arched my back instinctivly and wove my hands threw his hair. His kisses roamed lower. my breathing hitched. He slowly pulled off my shorts kissing down my leg as he did. He kissed my inner thigh, I raised my hips trying to get him where I wanted him to most. His hot mouth covered my clit, and his tongue darted in my hot core, I pulled his hair trying to get him closer.

"Paul! Please.. I can't... wait.. please... more.." I gasped.

He chuckled and took off his pants. He hovered over me, his manhood pushing at my entrance. I pulled him down for a kiss. I ran my tongue over his lower lip, nibbling slightly. He moaned and pushed in more. I moaned and tryed to pull him in more. He shook his head, "No, Bella, wait for a min." He pushed in till he hit my barrier.

"Please... More..." I gasped.

He looked me in the eyes for a min. then nodded. He kissed me and thrust forward in one motion. I cried out, but it was lost in his mouth. He stayed there for a min. The pain quickly dulled at the pleasure built up. I ground my hips against him, he moaned. He began moving in and out slowly. It was almost too much, I cluched his shoulders, we moved in sync faster and faster. Just when I thought I was going to explode with pleasure. I felt my release. I screamed his name, he threw his head back and growled. I felt his warmth flowing through me. He collapsed next to me on the bed. We both were panting. We layed there for a min. catching our breath. I spoke first.

"Wow. I didn't know that was possible. The feelings I mean." I said.

He laughed a booming laugh and pulled me closer. I cuddled against him.

"That. Was. Amazing. Nothing can ever compare to that." He said. I layed my head on his chest. I felt my eye's getting heavy.

"Sleep, Bella." Paul said. Then he whispered in my ear right before I fell asleep. "I love you, forever, Isabella.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I awoke to the smell of breakfast. I got up and started looking for my favorite red shirt. I couldn't find it. So I started looking around my room and I noticed some things missing.

"Paul?" I called.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Can I use your phone? I want to call Beth for a min." I said. He brought in his cell. I needed to remember to get mine from Sam's house. I dialed Beth phone.

"Bella, did you have fun last night?" She said giggling.

I laughed, "Yes, did you? Anyways, I need my red shirt back and where are the rest of my clothes. Did you do clothes or something?" I said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't borrowed anything that I didn't ask for. Why are you missing things?"

"Yeah it's probably nothing. I'll look harder." I said and hung up. I walked around my room. I could have swore that I left my shirt on the back of my chair. I walked over to it and froze.

"Damn it! Paul, get in here quick, and call Sam." I yelled.

He came running in, "What? What's wrong?"

I growled, "Leeches, and not the Cullens. Someone was in my room. They took my things."

He growled and started to tremble. I reached over to him and grabbed his face and made him look at me, "Paul, if you tear up my apartment you will be paying for it." I said and kissed him, leaving the room with him looking shocked. I grabbed the phone out of his hand, and dialed Sam's number while eating my food.

"Sam, we have a problem, yesterday after the Cullens left another bloodsucker was in my room. I didn't notice the scent because of the Cullens. It wasn't Victoria, I don't know the scent. Something doesn't add up. As much as I hate it, me might have to call a meeting with the Cullens." I said.

"Your right, I don't have the number and your the only one not on the treaty, Paul and Jacob might hate it but I think you and your sister should go visit them." Sam said.

"I agree. We'll go over there today. It's Saturday and cloudy so they should be in." I said goodbye and hung up. I looked up at Paul who was scowling.

"Paul?"

"No, you will not go over there, not after everything they did."

"Honey, I have to. It's for the pack, Do you want bad things to happen to the humans here? Think about what is happening in Seattle. I think it is all connected. It's too much of a coincidence."

"Fine, but Jake and I are waiting at the edge of the driveway and at the first sign of trouble we are comming in." I nodded.

_Beth I need you to meet me at the La Push border. We have to go to the Cullens and get a meeting together._

_k I'm on my way, should we drive? _

_Yeah, um I'll pick you up on my bike._

_k_

I gave Paul a quick kiss and hug. I ran out the door and jumped on my bike. I raced to pick up Beth and I drove the usual 30 min drive in less than 15 min. Yeah I like speed now.

I pulled up to the mansion. We got off my bike and walked up to the door and knocked. Jasper answered looking surprised. He wrinkled his nose and said, "Eeewww, Bella you smell." I bit back my retort about him smelling instead I said, "We have come as spokes people for the pack, I need to talk to Carlisle about certain things." He nodded and let us to the living room. They were gathered around on the couches. I glanced at my sister to see that she was just as unconfortable as me.

"Please sit girls." Carlisle said. I shook my head, "No we would rather stand." I wanted to be next to the door.

"Very well, but I want to ask some questions first." He said. I nodded my head to tell him to go on.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a twin sister?"

"I have to start out from when I was little." I decided to edit a bit."When I was about 5 I had an imaginary friend named, Beth. My mom thought I was just a kid, but I felt what she felt, If she was happy or sad or hurt I felt it and she felt the same thing. As I got older I just pushed it to the back of my head. I ignored it. After you left, I was an emotional wreck, I shut myself down, Charlie wanted to hospitalize me, they said I was catatonic. Sometime in January. I was sitting down and I was thinking of you guys and I got mad, I mean really mad, I was sha..." I couldn't go on. Damn orders. " Anyways yeah I was mad, so I started thinking about the promised he broke to me and I remember a promise that I had made to him not to be reckless. I was thinking what I could do that was dangerous and I heard a motorcycle drive down the street. I ran and bought one, but I didn't know how to ride it. So I went to La Push to my friends house, Jacob Black. When I got there the pack was there. I talked Jacob into teaching me. Later after I went home I was thinking again and I emotionally broke down, I think I let down all my barriers and I heard a voice in my head. It was Beth. She explained how she lived on the rez with her father and step mom. We talked and decided to meet. I went down to First Beach, and snuck up on the pack, "

This was were I lied to them."I over heard them talking about hunting vampires and them being werewolves. One of them snuck up behind me and caught me eavesdropping. They were trying to lie their way out of it when we heard Beth here scream and she came running down the beach, it was Laurent. He thought she was me. The pack had no choice but to morph in front of us. After they explained to us. Me and Beth went to talk to her father." I stopped for a min.

"Any questions before I go on?" I said.

No body said anything. Edward spoke, "So you can hear each other in your head?" I nodded.

I can hear everything she is thinking and visa versa. But we can also block each other if we want privacy."

"I have heard of identical twins feeling eachother's pain. but nothing to this level." Carlisle said.

Beth spoke, "Last spring, I was hospitalized for intense pain. I felt like my leg was broken and I felt like my hand was on fire, and I was very weak. The dr. couldn't find anything wrong with me. When Bella explained what happened at that time it all made sense." The Cullens were in awe.

"You felt what Bella was going through?" It was Jasper this time. Beth nodded.

"I'm going to continue for Bella, since I know our father's story better. Renee and my father had an affair. She was newly married to Charlie and she slept with my father. He went up to the Mekah Reservation where he met my step mom. It was love at first sight. When he came back to tell our mom, she was heart broken but she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. But she also told him she was pregnant with twins. They knew neither could afford 2 kids so they split us up. She told Charlie that Bella was his. It wasn't hard, we both have our mother's complexion so he couldn't tell our heritage..."

"Wait, What do you mean your heratige?" Edward said.

"Oooops." Beth said. Everyone looked at me. I gulped and said, "We're half Quilitte."

Thier jaws dropped. Alice spoke,"Does that mean your werewolves?" I shook my head hard. They all squinted at me. I said, "The legends say the gene is only active in the males, females are only carriers, it never becomes active." I technically didn't lie, that's what they said.

"Anyway. Our father took Beth and our mom took me, she couldn't live with Charlie know what she did so we moved to Phoenix. While, Dean, our dad, couldn't live on the rez with Charlie visiting Billy all the time and risk him seeing Beth so they moved up to the Mekah rez. It's actually pretty close to Delani, only about 10 miles away. Who could have guessed. Well you all know that my mom sent me up here. She called Dean to watch over me, seems she has the same tempting blood as me and she seen a coven of vampires move on our street. She used the excuse of Phil to move to Florida, but she called Dean to protect me. And that's our story." I said.

"Now that I said that, A vampire was in my bedroom yesterday after you guys left and they took some of my things. I didn't realize it till this morning because you scent was everywhere I had trouble distinguishing between them." I said

"What do you mean _you _had trouble?" Edward said.

"I meant Paul. But he said it wasn't Victoria, that is was different. So we got to thinking that it's all connected, Seattle, Victoria, and the new vampire." I said really fast trying to get their mind off of my slip. I heard Alice gasp and her eye's were glazed over.

"I can't believe I missed it," She said. We all looked expectantly. She looked at me."She's making an army" I gasped.

"She sent someone to get my scent for the newborns. To lead them to me. Oh my god." I said this time shaking from fear. Edward went to come over to me but Beth jumped up trembling and said in a growl, "I don't think that is a good idea leech." Edwards eye's squinted at her. I could see him forming everthing together in his head. I stood up.

"We should get going Paul and Jake our waiting for us, can we meet tonight in the ball fields to form a plan?" I asked.

"Yes at midnight, but are you with Jake?" Edward asked. Beth snorted. I laughed. I shook my head and said, "We'll meet you there. We will come in wolf form, I meen they will, I don't know if Beth and I will, but we probably will make them take us along for fun. I mean we're graduating in 2 weeks I need some excitement." I said. We walked out the door in the freezing weather. Of course it didn't bother us, our temps were at 106.7 while the men were at 108.9.

"Aren't you cold?" I heard Carlisle say. I shook my head and jumped on the bike with Beth. I peeled out of the driveway hitting 80 in a matter of seconds. I knew they knew. And if they didn't they would tonight, I can't block all their minds since we needed to communicate with them. Oh what fun tonight will bring.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We decided that that the rez was safe at the moment so all 12 of us we able to go. I led them to the middle of the forest and we lined up according to ranks. My sister and I were actually right under Paul in ranks even though Embry phased before us because of our talents and knowledge on vampires. Sam was Alpha so he was in the middle. We formed a V, this is how it went from right to left if facing us. Collin, Leah, Embry, Me, Paul, Sam, Jacob, Beth, Jared, Quil, Seth, Brady.

Beth and I were the ones who always interacted with the Cullens so they wouldn't know our numbers because of our mental block. I was very interested in seeing what they thought of us. Sam stepped into the clearing first, then we all lined up with him. I loved the shocked expressions on their faces.

**Edwards POV (Because I love this part.)**

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked me.

I concentrated for a moment, and then sighed. "A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate, they don't trust us enough to use human forms."

Carlisle nodded, "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."

I searched the woods. My eye's widened. I can't believe what I see.

"Prepare yourselves...they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Shh," I cautioned and stared past her into the darkness.

Our informal circle suddenly widened out into a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at the spear point.

"_Damn!_ " Emmett muttered under his breath. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"Fascinating," I murmured. Then I seen two identical gold wolves and quickly read the minds of the pack.

I started to shake my head back and forth. No.No.No. Not my Bella.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked me.

I gave him a sad smile and said, "You were right, Bella is the gold wolf in between the grey one and the brown one, and the other gold one is her sister. She's gone for good."

I stepped forward in order to translate. Carlisle stepped next to me.

"Welcome." Carlisle stated.

**BPOV**

I was laughing inside my head as I listened to them. I did kinda feel bad for Edward, but it is for the best. Jasper explained some of the moves for newborns and how they fight. I was fascinated. Then he started to show different techniques for fighting. I really wanted to try. I whined.

_Please Sam. I've only fought one, I need practice. It's not the same fighting you guys.-Bella_

_No-Paul_

_No we don't have the control not to kill them-Sam _

_Come on, You said that Beth and I have some of the best control besides you and Jake.-Bella_

_Please-Beth_

_Come on I wanna fight-Bella_

"I will go easy on her," I heard Edward say. I turned to look at him and looked back to Sam. He sighed and nodded. Paul growled. I licked his ear to try and calm him. Yes. I jumped from line and ran over to the middle of the crowd.

I crouched and quickly closed my mind. I focused on him and only him. He squinted his eye's because he could no longer read my mind.

"You know that's not fair." He said.

_Life's not fair._

He lunged and I dodged. He spun around and I ducked under him and grabbed his leg gently and flipped him. His family gasp. No one has been able to touch him. I crouched again. He assumed defensive position. I lunged at his arm and changed directions at the last min and pinned him on the ground with my nose at his neck, carefully keeping it closed.

"Fine you win." He said grumbling.

My pack howled. My sister came over to me, I followed her into the woods and we phased and changed quickly. We walked back to the pack.

"Sam can I explain why I couldn't tell them? They were my family before." I said.

He nodded. Beth and I held hands and walked over to the Cullens.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you, it was a direct order from Sam. Our father was a wolf. He was the only one that phased since the pack you guys met 70 years ago. He had been seeing my mother then visited the Mekeh Reservation near the coven in Delani, and it jump started his wolf form. He imprinted on our step mom."

"Wait what's imprinting." Jasper said.

I sighed and lowered my gaze to look at the ground. I didn't want to hurt Edward, but I didn't want to give him false hope either. I looked back at Paul, and refocused my gaze on Jasper. "Imprinting is like Love at first sight. When werewolves see thier soul mate for the first time, the feeling is indescribable. It's like there is nothing you would not do for that person, you would protect them with your life. It's like gravity moves. There is a pull that you can't ignore, you have to be by that person or you feel like you can't live. Depending on the age, or if the imprint excepts it, they can be a brother, friend, or lover." I said.

Edward looked at me already knowing the answer, he swallowed hard and said, "Have you imprinted?" I nodded.

"They say it is very rare, but then again so is a pack of 12 wolves. It's only supposed to be 3. All through history it was only 3. So when Sam imprinted, they thought he was the only one. But then Paul imprinted last spring, then Jared, and Jake. Beth and I did but I am only returning the imprinting since I became wolf. I was never informed that I was imprinted on."

"What do you mean you were never informed?" Edward asked warily.

I sighed I didn't want to say anymore. I glanced back at Paul who was now in human form with Jake and Embry waiting at the edge of the forest. I looked back at Edward. "I was imprinted on by...Paul, Last spring at the beach. That is when I found out about you guys from Jake. Paul didn't tell me because he seen how close I was to you and didn't think I would feel the same way, so he tried to ignore it. It didn't work so well for him. After I phased for the first time, I felt the same connection he felt."

"Anyhow. My sister and I phased for the first time in our meadow, Laurent was there saying it was a two for one deal, my sister and I have this sorta bond, where we know what the other is doing without speaking or thinking. We both phased and ripped his arms off, Paul came out of no where and tore his head off. We've been chasing Victoria alot."

I looked at Edward and held out my hand. He hesitated but took it. I said, "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, I know that you meant well but I've moved on. I do still love you and I always will, but this thing I have with Paul, it's unbreakable. I thought that when you left I would die, but eventually I snapped out of it, but without Paul, I don't think I would make it. He's like the glue that holds me together. We both have very bad tempers, but when we're together their almost non existent at least towards one another. I love him. I'm sorry. But this is how things are meant to be. Que Sera Sera, Whatever is meant to be, will be. You will find someone." I released his hand and Beth and I walked back over to the remaining boys. Jake grabbed Beth's hand and walked towards the Cullens.

"A couple of us will be back in a couple days for more training, maybe we can be more controled by then and can participate." Jake said. Paul wrapped his arm around me and I layed my head on his shoulder. Jake and Beth came back over to us and we walked back into the woods following Embry. We all phased and went home.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day was Sunday. Emily was having a little pre-graduation party for all us Seniors. I was sitting on Paul's lap picking at a cookie, everyone was just laughing and messing around, when Emily's sister walked in with her two daughters. I saw Quil's eye's zero in on the little two year old. I froze and just about everyone but Emily's sister froze too. Sam closed his eye's and said, "Shit."

He took Quil and let him to the backyard to talk to him, Emily took her sister to her bedroom to explain what went on. Everyone was silent. I just sat there. How can someone imprint on a two year old. I heard a screech from the back room.

"WHAT! She's TWO!" Emily's sister was freaking out. I heard Emily trying to explain.

"Well that is not going to end well." I muttered. I looked at Paul and whispered, "How is that going to work?" He whispered back to me, "It's not like he's going to have a romantic interest in her till she is old enough. Sam will order him not to pursue her till she's at least 16. Right now he'll be the best big brother she can have, as she get's older he will be her best friend. Then when she is ready well you know. But it's not like he's going to get any older. As long as he keeps phasing he will stay young till she's ready." I nodded.

Sam and Quil came back in and Emily held the little girl. She brought her over to Quil and said, "Clair, this is Quil." Clair giggled and hid her face in Emily's neck. I laughed.

"Look she's already flirting." I said.

Quil ignored me, "Hey Clair, do you want to go for a walk, maybe we can go play in the sand?" he said holding out his hand. She looked him over and nodded and held out her arms to him. It was honestly cute, the way he looked at her, you could tell he would do anything to protect her. She was already enamored with him too.

"You know I hate to see what he's going to do when the guy's start hitting on her in school." Beth said. Quil growled at her and took Clair outside.

We all laughed. Emily's sister just sat quietly in the corner of the room glaring.

I looked around and said, "You know, I think you guys should start reading between the lines of your, well I mean our legends. You guys never thought a girl could be a werewolf but yet there are 3 of us here. You also thought imprinting was rare, but 7 out of 12 have imprinted and the ones that haven't, have only been werewolves for a day or so, well besides Embry."

Embry grumbled.

The day was pretty fun. Emily's sister sulked in the corner, while everyone else joked and had fun. Quil played with Clair. It was pretty funny to see a almost 7 foot, 250 pound guy, play tea party with a little two year old. Of course we got it on camera.

The next Saturday we met again with the Cullens and we all were practicing except the 2 who would stay back at the rez and protect it.

We were in human form for the time being. I wanted to learn how to fight in that form too.

My sister and I walked over to Emmett. "Hey Em, can you fight us? Please. and don't try to go easy on us."

He laughed his booming laugh and said sure. Everyone made a circle around us. Emmett crouch and Beth and I crouched, He lunged and we both dodged in opposite directions and twirled around and both landed a punch on his back sending him flying about 20 feet. We heard gasps around us.

As Em was getting up we ran at him and mirroring each other, we did round house kicks on him sending him another 20 feet. He jumped back up and charged me, I dodged and my sister got him with an uppercut. It went on like that just dodging and us not getting hit and Em trying to dodge us. Finally we phased into wolf form and I lunged so he would dodge to one side and my sister pinned him.

We ran off to the woods to phase back with our extra clothes. We came back and Paul picked me up and spun me around, "That. Was. Awesome." I laughed.

"It looked like you guys were dancing. You were going so fast." Sam said in awe.

"Well now you see that even though we are girls we can take care of ourselves. So you have no reason to worry." I said. Paul growled, "We have every reason to worry, She is doing this for you, both you and your sister are at risk, you shouldn't even be here for the fight."

"WHAT!" Beth and I screech simultaneously.

"You can't do that.We just took down Emmett. No one not even Edward can take him down. Besides. They have my scent, they will go where ever I go." I said.

"Uh, she has a point, I propose leaving a fake trail. Bella and Beth smell the same, so if they lead the army in two different directions it will split them up so it will be easier to fight. Heck we might as well have them stand in the middle of the field." Jasper said.

"Yes. That is a great idea!" Beth said.

"No." yelled Paul, Jacob and Edward.

"None of you guys have any say in what we do. It's all up to Sam." I looked at Sam.

"The idea is the only thing that makes sense. We can't have the army head for town, we have to lead them away." Sam said.

"Good then it's settled. Next Sunday we will meet up here for battle strategies." I said and grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him back to my place.

We layed on my bed for a while just laying in eachother arms. Paul sat up and looked at me and said, "Did you really mean what you said to that leech last week?"

"What?" I said not remembering.

"That you love me and not him. Or do you still love him?" Paul said looking like he didn't want to know. I sat up and put my hand on his cheek so he would look me in the eye's.

"Paul, I love you. I will always love Edward, he was my first love, but I'm not _in_ love with him. I'm in love with you. What I feel for you is 10 times stronger than what I felt for him. You are my everything." I leaned over and kissed him. I pulled back and he was smiling.

"Will you marry me?" He blurted out then blushed.

I sat there for a min. I never thought I would get married at such a young age. I mean look at what happened to my parents. I never though I would date a vampire or turn into a giant dog either. But at this moment there was nothing more that I wanted but Paul.

"Yes." I said. He pushed me back on the bed and kissed me so passionately. It wasn't the hurried, rushed, or desperate kisses, this one was full of love, and devotion. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I heard a squeal and a bang, then my other half jumped on the bed, "I'm so excited. We going to have a wedding. You have to let me plan it. I think Alice will want to help too." Beth was jumping up and down on the bed squealing. I laughed.

"Fine Beth."

I looked at Jacob leaning against the door frame, at Beth jumping on the bed, and at Paul smiling looking at me and I realized I was happy, no matter what the future brings, right now was the happiest I have ever been. I was actually thankful to the Cullens for making this possible. With out them I would have never found my sister, or fell hopelessly in love with Paul. I am happy with my life.

I just hope nothing happens with the battle.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It is Saturday, I am getting ready for graduation. I hear a knock at the door.

"Hi, Alice? right?" I hear Beth say.

"She's in here. Oh and she has something to tell you." Beth led Alice to my room.

"Alice. Guess what?" I said.

"I'm getting married." I squealed. Then she squealed. "OhmygodBellayouhavetoletmeplanit,itwillbesoawsome." I laughed.

"Well, Beth is my maid of honor and she is planning it but she said that she wouldn't mind you helping." I smiled.

We all got ready and drove to the school. We were waiting in line, when Alice went into vision mode. I grabbed her arm.

"Alice, what did you see?" I said.

"They'll be here in 3 days." She said. I gasp. I thought we had more time.

"That's not all, the Volturi are coming too. I think they were hoping that the army would take out a couple of us. They will arrive shortly after the battle."

I nodded. I hope everyone makes it. They are all risking their lives for me. I should just go meet them and get it over with. But then I would have to leave Paul. If this would have happened a different way, then maybe I would go meet the army, but I am a different person now. I have confidence, I am also selfish and I will not leave my Paul.

My name was called and I walked gracefully across the stage, trying to mask my face so the pack wouldn't see how nervous or upset I was. I could see Paul's face when he looked at me, he frowned and said something to Sam. I grabbed my diploma and sat back down.

When it was over, I tried to sneak out but 3 huge boys blocked my way, I turned around and there were 3 more.

"Damn" I muttered.

"Bella, would you care to explain what has you so worked up?" Sam asked.

"They'll be here in 3 days. Then the Volturi are coming so we will have to make a quick get away cause they don't like us." I said.

Sam nodded and Paul grabbed my arm so I couldn't get away. Sam called a meeting for midnight in the clearing. We still had a party to go to.

The Cullens had a party at their house. I was actually excited. I was jumping in my seat by the time we got there. Paul was trying to hold me down.

"I'm so excited." I said, jumping out of the truck. I ran to the door and went inside.

After the party got going good, Alice grabbed me and dragged me to a little stage. I questioned her and she said, "Paul told me that you are a good singer, so we got Karaoke."

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

Alice handed me a microphone and nodded at Jasper. He sent me a wave of confidence and calm. I smiled weakly.

"I'm going to sing Some say Love, by Leanne Rimes but I need Edward to play piano." I looked at him and he nodded.

The words came up on the screen.

Some say love, It is a river,  
That drowns the tender ring,  
Some say love, It is a razor,  
That leads your soul to bleed,  
Some say love, It is a hunger,  
And endless aching need,  
I say love, It is a flower,  
And you its only seen,

It's the heart, Afraid of breaking,  
That never, Learns to dance,  
It's the dream, Afraid of waking,  
That never, Takes the chance,  
It's the one, Who won't be taken,  
Who cannot seem to be,  
And the soul, Afraid of dying,  
That never, Learns to live,

And the night, Has been too lonely,  
And the rode, Has been too long,  
And you feel, That road is only,  
For the lucky, And the strong,  
Just remember, In the winter,  
Far beneath, The bitter snow,  
Lies a seed, That with the suns love,  
In the spring, Becomes a rose

I really did like this song. It reminds me of my love with Edward and if he didn't leave then I would have never had Paul. Everyone yelled for more. I laughed, "I'll do one more only if Beth will sing with me." She came up and I said. "Ok, this is the last one for me. It's called All I want to do by Sugarland.

(Bella)

I don't want to get up baby, let's turn off the phone  
I don't want to go to work today or even put my makeup on  
I've got better things to do than my to do list anyway  
Hide under the covers and waste away the day  
Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy

(Both)  
All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you

(Beth)  
I got my whole life to change the world and climb the ladders  
Looking at you looking at me is the only thing that matters  
Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words  
Hang a sign on the door, please do not disturb  
Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy

(Both)  
All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you

Give me a kiss, from that Elvis lip,  
You don't want to miss this,

All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you wo woo  
All I really want to do,  
All I really want to do,  
All I really want to do is love you, love you, love you

(Bella)  
Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words  
Hang a sign on the door, please do not, please do not, please do not, please do not disturb  
When I lay down in the evening all I really want to do,  
When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning baby, all I really want to do...

Everyone cheered and we got down and Paul gave me a huge kiss. I laughed. It is fun forgetting impending doom. But of course it doesn't last for long.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was midnight and we were waiting for the Cullens to arrive. I was sitting on Paul's lap, trying to decide what plan would work best. I guess if we split them up and ambush them along the way. They don't know about us wolves. I don't know.

The Cullens walk in the clearing and start to discuss the plans. I suddenly remember there is a clearing about a mile away. I clear my throat to get everyone's attention.

"I have an idea. Beth has been using my shower things for the past week so she will smell exactly like me. I thing we should walk together then split up, one of us will go to this clearing and the other will got to the next clearing over. I will then phase to rid myself of my scent and come meet in this clearing again. We will split up, half will go to one clearing and the other half with go to the other one." I said. I was pretty proud of myself for thinking of it.

"Oh, I hate to say this, but I need Edward to follow me to the other clearing before I phase. She is going to be expecting me to be with him." I really didn't want to be alone with him but it is for the best.

"You know Bella, sometimes you surprise me. If I didn't know any better, I would think you enjoy this." Jasper said smiling. I snickered. It was true, but not in the way he thinks.

"I am actually enjoying you guys all here together, getting along. It proves that we don't have to be enemies. That we can actually be friends." I turned to my pack, "I know you guys are mad and pissed that they are the reason that you phased, but Sam if you think about it, you wouldn't have gotten with Emily, I know Leah, but there is someone out there for you, and when you find him, you won't look back. Jared, you would have never given Kim a second look. Quil what man that wasn't some pedophile would have seen Claire and fallen in love with her. Here we are, as one big family, and it is all because of the Cullens. So you guys can hate them if you want, but I want to thank them." I turned to the Cullens. "I want to thank you for not only being there to keep me safe, but for leaving. I would have never found out about my sister, father, or Paul. I also want to thank you for caring enough about me to fight for me and to come back." I smiled at them and the Cullens all had tears in their eyes. I seen a black and white blur and was tackled off of Paul.

"OH, Bella we love you too." Alice squealed. I laughed.

We all got up and they all shook hands. I could tell this was the beginning of a friendship.

Three days later, in early morning. We were all waiting. My sister and I were standing in the middle of the clearing. In our clearing it was, Beth, Jasper, Sam, Emmett, Alice, Me, Jared, Quil, and Seth. In the next clearing it was, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Leah, Embry, Paul, and Jacob. We decided on separating most of the mates for distraction purposes.

I hear Edward through the pack, that they are almost here.

I can see the fight start through the packs mind and I'm trying hard not to let it distract me. Then I see a flash of red out of the corner of my eye.

Victoria.

I know I will be naked but I want her to see who she is dealing with. I phase to human. She gasps.

"Well, your a _dog _now. What doesn't little Eddie want you anymore, I don't see him here to protect you." She sneers.

I growl, my hands are trembling. "Little Eddie, is not with me anymore. My choice not his. But I can't say I'm not going to enjoy this."

I phase back to wolf and duck. My sister comes up behind me and jumps over me, taking Victoria by surprise and snaps her head off. Wow who would have figured it would be so easy. I see everyone is doing pretty good so, my sister and I start sniffing around the edge. I smell one of them and follow the smell to behind a log.

There huddled in a ball, is a girl about 16, with long black hair and blood red eye's. She is shaking with fear. I phase back to human and hold my hand out. I try to smile reassuringly.

"Come on, if your willing to change your ways, then you can live. But you have to try. I can see that you don't want to fight. Don't worry I won't hurt you." I said. She took my hand and I said to give me a min. I got dressed and grabbed her hand and led her back to the clearing. I could still hear fighting in the other clearing but here it was ok.

They all turned and looked at me. I shrugged. "What? She surrendered." Jasper laughed.

"Only you Bella." He said.

"Well lets go see if they need our help." I said. We all ran to the clearing, just as I was coming through the woods, I heard a blood curtailing howl. It made my hair stand up on end. I took off leaving the girl there. I came into the clearing to see a circle around a grey wolf, my heart dropped.

"PAUL!" I yelled running to him. I picked up his head, sobbing into it.

Sam grabbed me and tried to pull me off. "He's ok, Bella. He just needs to heal." I shook my head no. I felt a pair of cold arms go around me. I turned around and buried my head in his chest. Ok so he still smelled bad, but it was ok.

Embry and Quil carried Paul off, with Paul howling.

I seen a movement at the edge of the clearing, everyone crouched. I jumped up and stood in front of her.

"No, she is fine. She's not going to hurt anyone. She surrendered. She doesn't like this life, she want to learn, and I want to ask you, Carlisle, if you would be willing to teach her." I said.

"Of course." He said and took the girls hand.

I turned back to Edward who was staring at the girl. Hmmm.

"Edward, what happened to Paul?" I asked

He snapped his gaze to me. "I was dismembering a body, and one of the newborns snuck up behind me. Paul seen it and knocked me out of the way and the newborn got his arms around him. He will be ok, Bella. It's not that bad. He heals fast." I nodded

I really wanted to go to him.

"Ok, The wolves have to leave. The Volturi are coming." Alice said and the wolves scattered.

Carlisle turned to me, "Um could you take Bree, and I will be there in a little bit to see to Paul." I nodded and grabbed Bree's hand.

We ran into the woods. My sister was already with Jake. We slowed down as we came to my apartment. I couldn't very well take her to La Push.

"So, Bree. How long have you been a vampire?" I asked.

"About 3 months." Oh, yeah my apartment won't be good.

"Ok, then. We have to turn around. I can't bring you into town, so we have to go to the Cullens house." She nodded.

We walked in the door and sat on the couch. I grabbed my cell phone and texted my sister.

_How is Paul. Tell me the truth._

She texted back

_His whole right side is shattered. But he's healing fine. But at this rate we might have to re-brake his bones. We are still trying to get him to phase back._

I shuddered. I hope they hurry up. Bree turned to me. She looked like whe wanted to ask me something.

"Yes, Bree?" I said

"Um, I know your a werewolf. But you and the one vampire looked pretty close. Are you with each other?" She asked shyly

Vampire?

"Which one?" I asked.

"The bronze hair one, he's kinda cute." She giggled.

I laughed. Oh this was going to be fun.

"No, he's single. We had.. uh.. a thing a while ago. We are still close, but nothing more. Why are you interested?" I said.

I swear if she could blush, she would be beet red. Then the door opened and The Cullens came rushing in. I jumped up and grabbed Carlisle and we got in his car. Edward jumped in too. We took off to La Push. We pulled in front of Sam's house and I could see a howling Paul on the ground with a couple of the boys trying to get him to phase back.

"If he doesn't phase back, I don't know if I can treat him." Carlisle said.

I walked over to Paul-wolf, and picked up his head, and made him look into my eyes. I stroked his head in between his eye's, from his muzzle to the top of his head. After about 3 min. He phased back with a scream.

"Well, damn. We try for 30 min. and she comes over and pets him for 3 min." Embry swore.

"It just takes a womans touch." I said threw my tears.

They carried him into Sam's bedroom and layed him on the couch. I held his left hand, while Carlisle looked over him.

"I'm going to have to re-break his leg and arm." Carlisle said. I looked at Paul. He nodded and said, "Do it."

"I'm going to give you some morphine." He grabbed his bag from Edward and gave Paul a shot.

"I'm going by trial and error here, I don't know how much to give you cause your temperature is so high." Carlisle said.

We waited till the morphine took effect. When Paul was knocked out. Carlisle gripped his arm and snapped it. Even while unconscious he screamed. I sobbed and growled at the same time. I couldn't stand seeing him in pain and since he was my imprint, there was a part of my that wanted to protect him. I felt someone grab my other hand. I looked and it was Edward. I looked at Paul again.

Carlisle put the arm in a splint and moved to his leg. I squeezed Edwards hand and shut my eye's. I heard a snap and heard Paul cry out again. Carlisle put his leg in a splint and gave him some more morphine.

I realized Edward was still holding my hand so I gave it a squeeze and turned to him. "Thank you, again. Now I think you should go home, Bree might need to hunt. Please try to move on. What we had was good, but remember not to dwell on what we had but the friendship we have now."

"Bella, you were my everything, I will try. But it's going to take a while. And I think with everything that has happened, that I think we could be friends." He said. He gave my hand a final squeeze and left me alone with Paul.

I snuggled up against his good side and fell asleep.


	15. Epilog

**Epilogue**

"Bella! Come on. We have to be there in an hour." Beth yelled.

It's been 3 months since the battle. Today is my wedding day.

I hear the music start and My dad is beside me. We walk down the aisle. Our wedding is on First Beach. Where we first met. All I can see is Paul. He is shaking but I think he is just nervous. We got to the end of the aisle and I turned to my dad. Surprisingly he has tears in his eye's.

"Charlie, I love you, you will always be my father. You have been there for me when I needed you. Thank You." I told him and gave him a kiss.

I turned back to Paul.

Carlisle said, "Dearly, beloved. We are gathered here today, to join these two in holy matrimony."

That's right. We are two werewolves on La Push grounds getting married by a vampire. Alot has changed in 3 months.

The next thing I knew I said "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Carlisle said.

Paul lifted my veil and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. I heard cheers and then Embry, "Save it for tonight." I laughed and turned beet red.

We made our way over to the reception and I had my husband and wife dance and my father daughter dance times 2. I was dancing with Sam when I heard a velvety voice, "Can I cut in?"

Sam looked at me and I nodded. Edward put one arm on my waist and took my hand with the other.

"So you were right." He said.

I was confused.

"Right?" I said.

He nodded.

"I've started seeing someone." He said with a smile. I was still confused but followed his gaze to Bree who was standing at the edge of the dance floor. I smiled.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you. See I told you." I exclaimed.

The song came to an end. Paul came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Ready for tonight?" I blushed and nodded fast. He chuckled.

"Everyone! Come and wish this newlywed couple a good marriage. They are now off on their honeymoon." Edward said, reading Paul's mind.

We ran and got into the truck. And drove off.

So there is my life in a nutshell. Paul, who pulled me out of my depression. Who saved me from myself and showed me that life is worth living. He showed me what it is like to be loved.

And now I can't wait to tell him that I am 6 weeks pregnant.

**THE END**


End file.
